The present invention relates generally to apparatus for relieving static subterranean water heads which surround subterranean walls, such as in residential basements, and other subterranean enclosures. Subterranean water levels vary from time to time depending upon rainfall, snow melt, and the like. In certain areas and locations, drainage problems may develop from time to time, depending upon weather and soil conditions, whereby the subterranean water level increases, generally temporarily, to a relatively high plane. When this occurs, basements may become partially flooded, thereby contributing to costly repairs and other difficult situations.
The present invention provides a means for controlably relieving subterranean water heads, whereby the subterranean water may be directed to a sewer outlet, either a storm sewer or a sanitary sewer. The zones being relieved will be those areas which surround the enclosure, and thus are unlikely to cause any substantial excessive load on any sewage treatment facility. When drainage from such relieved zones is coupled to a storm sewer, there would be, of course, no additional load imposed upon a sewage treatment facility.
Residential dwellings are frequently erected without knowledge of all of the subterranean water conditions. Frequently, during periods of drought, or even during periods of normal rainfall, the homeowner will not be subjected to any basement flooding. However, in certain unusual precipitation patterns or drainage events, the owner may be suddenly subjected to one or more flooding events. As such, means should be undertaken by the owner to relieve the subterranean water head adjacent the basement walls so as to reduce or eliminate the flooding by controlling the flow. The present arrangement makes it possible to either install a drainage facility when the building is erected, or, alternatively, retrofit such a structure when and if a flooding event occurs, so as to reduce or eliminate recurring incidents.